Forum:Is this place becoming a ghost town?
Haven't been seeing a lot of activity here. I just started Inuyasha (well, finished Season 1 recently), and know a few things about the ending to be sure it met my standards today, and it's just the kind of show I was looking for (give or take a few annoying parts), but there don't seem to be as much people here. Let me guess. Inuyasha lost popularity because people don't like closure or for the villains to be killed, or even lose. Was it ever popular? Or is it still? KillRoy231 (talk) 00:28, December 25, 2016 (UTC) I am sure Inuyasha is still popular today. The fans here have been driven away. A Inuyasha Fan 06:15, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Is it? Sure, it got full DVD release, but it just dawned on me there might be a reason I found it so cheap on amazon. Besides, everywhere I go everyone wants the villain to survive, or for a series to either keep going or end without closure, and I read that The Final Act, which saw the final defeat of Naraku, was criticized, despite the fact that it was probably long-awaited seeing it was six years between Season 7 and The Final Act). Like, Naraku's defeat should have been even more long-awaited than Voldemort to anyone who'd been watching from the beginning, as his run was one year longer. :Also, the fact that Inuyasha was in the era where animes had a different style than they do today. Maybe people prefer the new style. The Final Act was released in the new era but evidently retained the old style as it actually killed Naraku, who is one of the longest running TV villains you'll ever see, even longer than Frieza himself, and it was criticized. (I'm not complaining coz I like closure and villain defeats, and prefer the old style seen in Inuyasha, Digimon, Dragonball Z, or Gundam Wing (and retained by magical girl animes such as Sailor Moon Crystal or Glitter Force), but I'm guessing other people saw that something to complain about seeing comments on forums about ongoing shows today). :If I'm wrong and people still love Inuyasha, please let me know. I think it's good but I always seem to jump into shows I really like after their popularity has ended, like the Tim Burton Batman series. :I wish I could do a blog post about this but this wiki doesn't seem to do blogs. KillRoy231 (talk) 08:08, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :So I did some research and I found three reasons that didn't even mention Naraku or having a finale, two of which seemed outright ridiculous. :Ridiculous reason 1: One person said "It's fun when you're a kid, but I grew out of it". Inuyasha isn't exactly a kid-friendly series. It's more violent and bloody than Dragonball Z, and some mild language, though not quite as mature as shows like Black Lagoon or Ikki Tousen (for the record I don't care for all the mature content in the latter, I watched it on a challenge and was rewarded with a spectacular rainbowfied death of the final villain Sousou). I'd rate it PG-13. Someone else defending Inuyasha said it showed him/her (didn't catch which) that all animated shows aren't "kid shows" and it changed his/her life. :Ridiculous reason 2: One complete doofus said it was made only for girls. Seriously? It's one thing to make such accusations toward shows like Sailor Moon or Winx Club (which are still bull, because what matters the gender of the protagonists as long as it has an enjoyable story, plus shouldn't female characters actually attract more male audience?), but Inuyasha? As mentioned above, it has an even mix of male and female protagonists, who are all useful, unusual for many animes (Digimon, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, and Naruto focus more on the male characters (though having a few significant female characters), and magical girl animes like Sailor Moon focus more on the female characters). They seem to have one for each level of significance too: Two "main" main characters - Inuyasha (male), Kagome (female). Kagome gets slightly more focus while Inuyasha is the main fighter. Then you get the secondary protagonists, Miroku (male) and Sango (female). Somewhat the opposite, Sango is the fiercer fighter but Miroku, like Kagome, has a powerful and useful skill. Then you get your more minor, less human-looking ones who are still useful in their own way: Shippo (male) and Kirara (female). :Bottom line, nothing dictates what gender is allowed to enjoy a show and Inuyasha, which has a balanced number of male and female protagonists, is the last show you should say is for a specific gender. Love story between Kagome and Inuyasha? Almost every show has one, so don't even compare it to Twilight, as some have. Its fanbase was mostly female because the story was so dull only those who really found Edward and Jacob attractive liked it (at least that's what I heard). I think Sango and Kagome are quite attractive (though they probably wouldn't have drawn me into the series on their own) and I bet many female viewers feel the same for Inuyasha, Miroku, or even Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Koga. Plus, it's got a decent story and epic battles to it so it's not dull, and that's what counts. If you have the patience for how long it takes to defeat Naraku. :Only reason that makes sense: Because it's an older anime and people tend to forget them to make way for the new ones like Fairy Tail. Though it did get its final season more recently. Me, I jumped into it now while looking to kill time and desperately thirsty for a show that meets my standards and has closure. And it uses my favorite voice studio too, all the way through unlike DBZ, and for longer than any other Ocean show I know. :I'll never find anyone who shares my "preferences". KillRoy231 (talk) 09:12, December 30, 2016 (UTC)